Rusa Betina
by ambudaff
Summary: Dalam perjalanan menuju alam kematian, Severus mencari Patronusnya, dibantu teman-teman barunya di Hutan Seratus Are


**Rusa Betina**

_Severus Snape adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, dan Christopher Robin adalah kepunyaan AA Milne_

_Rate K+, genre friendship, AU_

_Ditulis sambil mendengarkan Your Heart Will Lead You Home – Kenny Loggins, OST Tigger the Movie, berulang-ulang_

-o0o-

_if you feel lost and on your own  
>and far from home<br>you never alone, you know _**1)**

Ia tersadar saat sinar matahari pagi lembut menyapa wajahnya. Menyapa matanya yang tak terlindungi.

Mengejap-ngejapkan mata, ia berusaha untuk mengenali wilayah. Rasanya—tadi tak begini.

Seingatnya, terakhir ia bisa menyimpan data ke dalam memorinya, ia sedang berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Yang kemudian menyuruh ularnya—Nagini—mematuknya. Meninggalkannya terpuruk di lantai Shrieking Shack. Kemudian ditemukan oleh Potter bersama kedua temannya. Memberikan memorinya. Dan meminta Potter menatap matanya—

—itu yang terakhir ia ingat.

Ia tak tahu bahwa ia bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang. Dan, tempat apakah ini?

Ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari sesuatu untuk bertumpu, tetapi malah terbenam pada sesuatu. Dingin. Lembut. Halus. Segera disadari bahwa tempat ia berbaring itu—salju.

Tangannya terbenam ke dalam tumpukan salju. Herannya, dingin tetapi tidak membekukan.

Perlahan ia berusaha bangkit sekali lagi. Berhasil. Ia terduduk. Sekali lagi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Ia berdiri kali ini.

Masih mengejap-ngejapkan mata, ia melihat ke sekeliling.

Hamparan salju luas membentang. Pepohonan di sana-sini, beserta dengan semak-semak perdu terselimuti salju.

Ia melihat ke atas, melihat ke langit.

Langit biru bersih cerah tak berawan. Tetapi nampaknya masih pagi, matahari belum begitu tinggi. Sinarnya masih lembut, tak panas menyengat. Cahayanya juga tak menyilaukan.

Sempurna.

Suasana yang bisa dibilang tak pernah ia alami dahulu, dalam kehidupannya yang kelam.

Sekali lagi ia melihat berkeliling. Ia ada di mana sekarang? Harus bergerak ke mana?

Pertama kali dalam kehidupannya, ia tak punya tujuan.

Diingat-ingatnya.

Sepengetahuannya, ia sudah mati.

Dengan situasi seperti yang ia ingat, dengan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, yang datang dan pergi, dengan situasi perang, dengan ular yang menggigitnya—benar sekali. Ia tentu sudah mati.

Tetapi, mengapa ia sekarang berada di sini? Tempat apa ini? Untuk apa ia ada di sini?

Dan muncullah sekilas apa yang Albus Dumbledore pernah katakan padanya. Pada semua anggota Orde Phoenix. Pada semua penyihir yang piawai hingga bisa memiliki Patronus.

_Kalau kalian berhasil menguasai mantra mendatangkan Patronus, maka Patronus itu akan terikat pada diri kalian selamanya. Wujudnya bisa berubah-ubah, tapi ia akan terus bersamamu. Walaupun kalian sudah mati. Jika kalian sudah mati, Patronus kalian akan menjemputmu— _**2)**

Severus kembali melihat sekeliling. Mencari Patronus yang konon akan menjemputnya.

Tak ada.

Ataukah, karena keadaan di sini terang benderang, sehingga Patronus yang biasanya keperakan itu tak terlihat?

Kembali Severus melayangkan pandangannya ke seantero mata angin.

Masih tak ada.

Tapi di sebelah utara nampak ada asap mengepul. Tipis saja, putih keabuan, bukan asap hitam.

Asap perapian kan? Asap dapur?

Yang jelas, kemungkinan ada orang di sana, berarti akan ada yang bisa ditanyai. Minimal, tempat apakah ini?

Severus melangkahkan kaki ke arah asap, sambil tetap waspada akan keadaan sekeliling, siapa tahu ada orang yang berniat membuat celaka atau—

—sesuatu menubruknya keras, membuatnya jatuh terguling-guling, berakhir dengan posisi telentang, dan 'sesuatu' itu berdiri di atas perutnya—

"WOOHOO~ Ayo melambung bersama Tigger! Te-I-dobel Ge-E-eR! Ayo bersenang-senang bersama Tigger!"

"A-Ap—" masih belum hilang rasa terkejut—seharusnya ia sebagai agen ganda tak boleh memperlihatkan bahwa ia terkejut—ditambah lagi dengan kenyatan bahwa orang—ia menyangka orang—yang menubruknya bukan orang, tetapi seekor harimau. Harimau belang, dan berbicara!

"OOPS! Aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Tigger. Penghuni wilayah ini. Kau orang baru? Siapa namamu? Kau kenalannya Christopher Robin ya?" pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi.

"Ehm," Severus berusaha berdiri kembali, memulihkan keterkejutannya, membersihkan tenggorokannya, sebelum menjawab. "Aku Severus Snape. Tidak, aku tidak mengenal Christopher Robin. Dan ini, tempat ini—di mana? Maksudku, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini—"

"HOO-HOO! Masa' kau tak tahu? Kami menyebutnya Hutan Seratus Are, tempat paling indah sedunia—"

"Hutan Seratus Are?"

"Yap! Dan kau, berasal dari mana?"

"Dari Hogwarts—"

"Hogwarts? Tempat penyihir-penyihir itu?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Christopher Robin sering membacakan bukunya pada kami. Aku tak begitu suka mendengarnya. Lebih suka melambung—" dan ia melambung beberapa kali mengelilingi Severus. "Hei! Mari melambung bersamaku—"

—dan TUING TUING TUING ia melambung beberapa meter meninggalkan Severus. Tidak meninggalkan begitu saja, ternyata, karena ia melambung kembali ke arah ia pergi, sambil terus melambung di atas ekornya, "Ayo!"

Severus menggeleng, sambil mengikuti lambungan Tigger dengan langkahnya sendiri.

"Mr Tigger—"

"Namaku TIGGER, tidak pakai Mister. Te-I-dobel Ge-E-eR!" sahutnya masih semangat melambung.

"Tigger. Eh, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Tigger berhenti melambung, "Kalau kau ingin banyak bertanya, sebaiknya kita ke Owl saja! Dia selalu punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan kita!" dan ia mulai melambung lagi. Berhenti lagi ketika dilihatnya Severus masih ragu. "Ayo!"

Seperti tadi, Severus melangkah panjang-panjang mengiringi Tigger yang melambung dengan semangat.

Baru beberapa langkah—beberapa lambungan, mereka berhenti. Seekor beruang madu dengan kaos merah berjalan ke arah mereka, sambil tak hentinya mencelupkan tangan pada gentong yang dibawanya—dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Tigger! Mau ke mana? Dan siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Severus mendahului menjawab. "Aku Severus, dan Tigger mengatakan kalau aku bisa bertanya banyak hal pada Owl—"

"Oh! Oya, aku lupa. Aku Winnie. Winnie the Pooh—" Winnie mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk berjabat tangan, tetapi ia lupa kalau tangannya itu penuh madu. "Oh! Aku lupa—" dan ia menarik kembali tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, menjilatinya semua, dan mengulurkannya lagi setelah tangannya bersih.

Tigger mengamati wajah sahabatnya itu dengan seksama. "Winnie? Kenapa kamu?"

Winnie meringis, "Perutku sakit—"

"Apa kau terlalu banyak makan madu?"

Winnie menggeleng. "Baru habis segentong. Biasanya sesiang ini sudah habis tiga—"

Tertarik, Severus mendekati gentong di tangan Winnie. Mengendus-endusnya. Lalu, tanpa bicara, tangannya memeriksa suhu badan Winnie, memeriksa perut Winnie, kemudian ia malah meletakkan kepalanya di perut Winnie.

"Kau merasa kembung?" tanyanya.

Winnie mengerutkan kening. "Pikir pikir pikir—iya. Sepertinya kembung begitu—"

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Winni menunjukkan arahnya. Ternyata dekat sekali.

Ketiganya menuju rumah Winnie, dan sesampainya di sana, Severus menyalakan perapian. Meminta sedikit madu dan memanaskannya di atas perapian.

Setelah hangat, ia memberikannya pada Winnie. "Ini. Makanlah sedikit demi sedikit—"

Winnie menurut. Tigger berhenti melambung dan memperhatikan Winnie dengan seksama.

BURRRP!

Winnie bersendawa keras sekali!

"Maaf—" sahutnya sedikit malu.

"Tak apa. Berarti sudah keluar anginnya—"

"Eh iya! Sudah enakan! Terima kasih, Severus!"

Severus hanya mengangguk.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berjalan menuju tempat tinggal Owl.

Selagi berjalan, mereka melewati sebuah—err, ... puing-puing? Dan ada seekor keledai dengan pita di ekor sedang berdiri kebingungan.

"Eeyore! WOO HOO! Ada apa lagi dengan rumahmu?"

"Eh—" ia tak mampu menjawab, saking kebingungannya. "Aku—tak tahu. Rumahku runtuh—lagi," sahutnya.

'Rumah?' pikir Severus, bingung memikirkan sebesar dan seperti apa rumah yang dikatakan runtuh itu.

"Tadi ada yang melambung lewat sini, dan tahu-tahu rumahku runtuh—"

Winnie otomatis memandang Tigger dengan tatapan menuduh, tapi tatapan Tigger justru polos seperti tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ayo kita kembalikan lagi seperti semula—" akhirnya Winnie berinisiatif. Tigger langsung maju dan mencoba menyusun ranting-ranting yang berserakan itu kembali menjadi sesuatu yang bisa disebut 'rumah'—

"Nah! Bagus kan?"

"Tigger! Apa yang kau buat?"

"Menyusun kembali rumah Eeyore?"

"Tapi—" dan Winnie berdiri putus asa saat melihat 'tumpukan ranting' yang terbentuk.

"Mungkin bisa kucoba—" Severus berbaik hati. Mengeluarkan tongkatnya, ia mengayunkannya dan berbisik, "_Reparo_—"

Tak ada yang terjadi—

"A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Severus?"

Severus menggelengkan kepala. Apakah di wilayah ini, sihir tak bisa dilakukan?

Tapi ia manusia, dan seorang laki-laki dewasa. Menyusun ranting-ranting tentu akan mudah—

Jadi ia menyusun ranting-ranting itu sebisanya. Diusahakan rapi. Manual.

"Severus—" Winnie terkagum-kagum akan hasilnya, "—rapi sekali. Bahkan lebih rapi dibandingkan dengan buatan Christopher Robin—"

Mereka menyebut nama itu lagi. Sebenarnya, siapa sih dia?

"Terima kasih, Severus. Ki-kita belum kenalan—" Eeyore menundukkan kepala, "—namaku Eeyore, ini rumahku, dan kadang-kadang aku suka kehilangan ekorku—"

Jadi, pantas ekornya diikat dengan pita.

"Kau mau bertanya apa pada Owl?" tanya Eeyore.

Severus setengah ragu. "Er—tadi aku terbangun, tahu-tahu sudah ada di sini. Mungkin ia tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini—" untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ia sebagai guru dan agen ganda, ia harus mengakui bahwa ada hal-hal tertentu yang ia tak tahu—

Rombongan itu berangkat lagi. Severus diantar Tigger yang melambung-lambung, Winnie yang kembali terus memasukkan tangan ke gentong madu kemudian ke mulutnya, dan Eeyore. Rombongan terhenti tatkala mereka bertemu dengan seekor anak kanguru dan seekor babi kecil, sedang bermain di depan sebuah rumah. Rupanya rumah ini yang mengepulkan asap. Asap masakan sepertinya.

"Hai, hai, hai!" seru anak kanguru itu riang, "Kalian mau ke mana, Winnie? Tigger? Eeyore?" dan matanya melirik orang asing itu.

"Ini Severus. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Owl," sahut Winnie. "Oya, kenalkan, ini Roo, dan ini Piglet—"

Severus mengangguk sopan.

"Boleh aku tahu kalian mau tanya apa pada Owl?" tanya Roo lagi.

Severus terpaksa mengulangi lagi. "Tadi aku terbangun, tahu-tahu sudah ada di sini. Aku ingin tahu kenapa. Selain itu, aku juga ingin mencari seekor rusa betina—"

"B-betina?" Piglet mengerutkan kening. "Se-setahuku, di hu-hutan ini, yang be-betina itu hanya Kanga, ibu Roo—"

"Yaa! Betul, cuma ibuku yang betina di hutan ini!" Roo berseru. **3)**

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara merdu terdengar, "barusan aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut?"

Dan Severus melihat seekor kanguru dewasa melongok dari balik pintu rumah.

"Teman baru rupanya, Roo?" tanya Kanga, "Ayo ajak masuk, kita makan bersama—"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Severus masuk juga. Bersama-sama rekan-rekan barunya yang antusias bercerita maupun menghabiskan makanan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kali ini lebih detil, Severus menceritakan apa yang ia ingin tahu. Bahwa ia terbangun di daerah yang tak ia kenal. Bahwa ia seharusnya dijemput oleh seekor rusa betina.

Ia tak berani menceritakan seperti apa kehidupannya sebelum kehidupan yang ini, atau kemungkinan bahwa hutan bersalju ini adalah 'kehidupan di alam lain'. Tak berani.

"Kalau begitu," Kanga menuangkan sup lagi pada mangkuk Severus walau Severus sudah beberapa kali menolak tambah, "—sekalian saja kita tanya pada Christopher Robin. Dia kan manusia, pasti lebih tahu dari Owl—"

"WOO HOO! Ide yang bagus!" Tigger melambung mengitari meja, dengan hasil beberapa piring dan mangkuk jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya.

"Biarkan saja," sahut Kanga, "sekarang kalian antar Severus mencari Christopher Robin. Biar saja aku yang membersihkan rumah—"

Dan sekarang rombongan itu bertambah. Severus diantar Tigger yang melambung terus datang-dan-pergi, Winnie yang terus-menerus mencelupkan tangan ke dalam gentongnya, Eeyore yang sempat kehilangan ekornya lagi, lalu Piglet malu-malu berjalan di samping Severus. Sementara Roo berusaha mengikuti Tigger melambung ke sana ke mari.

Dan ternyata Owl sedang becakap-cakap dengan Christopher Robin di bawah sebuah pohon!

"Christopher Robin! Owl! WOO HOO! Ini ada yang mencarimu—"

Sekali lagi Severus mengulang ceritanya—

"Kalau memang rusa betinanya keperakan, apakah tidak lebih baik kalau kita coba cari nanti malam? Di kegelapan, akan lebih mudah melihatnya—" saran Christopher Robin.

"Betul," Owl menimpali.

"Er—" Severus ragu. Teringat ia akan peristiwa di Forest Dean.

"Iyaaa!" Roo bertepuk tangan riang, "—kita bikin api unggun di hutan! Aku mau ikut!"

Dan sekejap mereka sudah ribut mengusulkan acara apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan. Severus menghela napas panjang. Mungkin, sekali-sekali tidak apa—

.

.

.

.

.

Api unggun berkobar dengan gembira, sama gembiranya seperti anak-anak yang sedang mengerumuninya. Sebetulnya Piglet takut pada kegelapan, tetapi karena mereka beramai-ramai, takutnya hilang juga.

Tadi sore Kanga datang mengantar makanan untuk semua. Lalu mereka berusaha menyalakan sebuah api unggun, dengan susah payah. Setelah menyala, mereka bernyanyi, bercerita macam-macam.

Rasanya aneh.

Acara-acara di Hogwarts juga banyak yang diadakan malam, tapi tak ada yang seramai ini. Sehangat ini. Winnie terus bercerita tentang madu hangat yang membebaskannya dari perut kembung, sementara Eeyore juga bercerita tentang susunan rumah rantingnya yang jadi indah setelah diperbaiki oleh Severus.

Padahal kan ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Cuma segitu. Lagipula, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan sihir.

Tapi, untuk anak-anak ini, itu lain hal. Yang dilakukannya itu hal yang besar.

Mengingat kesemuanya, rasanya hati ini hangat.

Severus menutupkan kedua tangannya di wajah. Perlahan mengusapnya.

Dan dengan posturnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Tigger, Winnie, Christopher Robin, Owl, Eeyore, apalagi Roo dan Piglet, ia melihat sesuatu bersinar gemerlapan di cakrawala pandangannya jauh di depan.

Keperakan.

Rusa betina itu.

Severus berdiri.

Tanpa suara ia melangkah mendekati rusa betina itu.

Kawan-kawan barunya berhenti bernyanyi. Mereka juga memperhatikan rusa betina keperakan yang berjalan semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

Antara sadar dan tidak, Severus merasa tongkatnya menghangat kini.

Pertanda ia sudah bisa melakukan sihir kah?

Tapi ada rasa sesak di dada.

Rusa betina sudah menjemputnya. Haruskah ia meninggalkan mereka semua, di saat persahabatan mulai terjalin?

Severus mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat sihirnya.

"Kawan-kawan—" sahutnya serak. Suaranya tercekat.

"Itukah—rusa betinanya?" suara Christopher Robin lirih.

Severus mengangguk.

"Cantik sekali—" ujar Roo, matanya tak berkedip.

Severus kembali mengangguk.

Ia tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Untuk berbicara saja, ia harus mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"—sudah waktunya—" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Roo, Piglet, Eeyore, Winnie, Tigger, Owl, dan Christopher Robin bersama-sama berdiri. Mendekatinya.

Tanpa komando, mereka serentak memeluknya.

Canggung, Severus balik memeluk mereka.

"—terima kasih untuk semuanya—"

Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan. Semua berdiri di hadapannya, dengan senyum, walau sedikit terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Ia mendekati rusa betina itu, tetapi posisinya masih menghadap kawan-kawan barunya. Berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga ia bisa merasakan moncong si rusa betina di kaki kanannya.

Mengangguk pelan pada semua, ia berbalik. Menyentuh hidung si rusa betina.

Ia dan rusa betina. Melayang entah ke mana kini. Ia tak peduli.

Hatinya hangat.

Itu yang penting.

Kini.

**FIN**

**1)** potongan dari lagu Your Heart Will Lead You Home – Kenny Loggins (OST Tigger the Movie)

**2)** i-ini bukan quote-nya JKR ya! Ini quote-nya Ambu, hihi

**3)** kalau tidak salah, pada tokoh awal itu tak ada yang berjenis wanita kecuali Kanga. Dalam film pendek maupun film bioskop sih, memang ditambahkan beberapa tokoh wanita


End file.
